Unforgiving Shadows of Time
by Akatsuki Night
Summary: I'm just a normal girl. Sorta. So why am I a substitute shinigami? And why does the Infinity Squad captain keep shaking me off? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't not own Bleach!

I'm new to this don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 1- Time Stop

Snow swirled around me, unforgiving. I collapsed into making an imprint of myself in it. "What's this?" A ringing voice asks.

"A human, here?" I look up and stare at a terrifying monster. A bone-like mask stretches across his face. It sneers. I look harder and see, a tortured soul. I cry harder. My tears freeze and the cold caresses them.

"How lucky for me. A meal. A yummy, powerful one too. And it won't fight back." It glances around. "I'll become a vasto lordes in no time at all."

Vasto lordes. It was such a familiar word. Yet I had no idea how I knew it... The monster creeps closer. My mind stretches a litttle. It is a hollow...

Time slows. A woman with white hair comes forward. She had red eyes and her lips were full. Her white, porcelain skin glimmer ed in the faint moonlight.

"Do you wish to live?" She asked her voice eerie. "Or are you going to die like your mother did."

My heart stops. No. No. No no no no no no. I would not be her.

"I want to live..." I croak.

The woman tells me, " You realize you are giving up your huamnity?"

I glare at her. "I would be dead otherwise. "

She smirks. "Scream it."

What's "I WANT TO LIVE!"

A flash of light blinds me. And time continues.

* * *

How'd you guys like that!? I'm not gonna spoil it but in the next chapter the girl's name is going to be revealed~ For those of you who already know it. Keep your mouth shut. Please. OC- Do it and I'll mur- ahem punch you! What she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! So my life is complicated~ if you guys want pictures of the ocs I introduce they'll be on my instagram account hirai_orihime. Anyway here's chapter 2! Oh and the disclaimer -_- I do not own Bleach.

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Death God**

My hair blows out behind me. I stand.

"Impossible!" The hollow shrieks. "A human cannot be a shinigami!"

 _Shinigami..._ Another familiar, strange word. It means...

"Death god." I breathe. Yes. I am a

 **GOD OF DEATH!**

 **"** No, no, no! That's utterly ridiculous!" The hollow sputters and scrambles back.

I glare at it. "Did you just call me ridiculous!?" I shift my feet. And grab something at my waist and at my back. I l glance down at them and nearly gape in shock. With the hollow's protests I hadn't noticed the drastic changes to my attire and self. The _things_ were actually katana. Sheathed of course. And I was wearing garbs of black edged with white. The back katana was held in place with a long chain. My hair that had blown out behind me was white and tipped red, instead of its usual black. My feet had sandals and not the boots I had on previously.

"Cool." I smirk at look at the hollow again. "Ready for your judgement?"

It snarled. "NEVER!"

I ignored and pulled the katana out of their sheaths and connected the blood red and silver hilts.

"Bring down your divine, eternal punishment!" I twirl the new weapon. "Akumi Shakaku!" I brandish it in front of me and gaze at the changed weapon. It was a scythe with a wicked sharp edges and was veined and it pulsed like it was alive. And deep inside I knew. It was. The woman I saw before... was my zanpakuto. My sword. My inner soul. The silvery metal, tinged blood red, gleamed in the moonlight.

I face the hollow and then I'm racing towards it. Before it says anything, I swing the massive blade across it.

The screams shatter the dead of night.

* * *

That was so long~ in the next chapter our heroine's name will be revealed. Maybe! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach! (Though I wished I did)

Long Chapter this time!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Who Are You?**

 **Ikuto PoV**

I hear the scream. I turn toward the sound. _A hollow..._ But why was it screaming? That was the big question.

"Ikuto!" Ada dashed towards me. Kyohei trailed behind her. "That scream! it was a hollow's! Wasn't it?"

I nod. The reishi emitting from the source of the scream was fading though, signaling that it was dying, or already dead. Who did it? I look at Kyohei. his face is filled with confusion.

"Ikuto..." Kyohei said, his voice saturated with confusion. " I'm hearing... a heartbeat..."

 **Ada blinked," But that's impossible! A human? It's strange enough that Hueco Mundo is snowing, but now it's got a human in it?"**

"Let's go." I say already taking off. Kyohei catches up with me, while Ada takes and guards the rear.

Kyohei stares forward. "It's getting closer. Not only that but the reishi..." He trails off and was silent.

"It's one of a Shinigami." I finished for him.

"How is that possible?" Ada murmured. "Shinigami like us don't have heartbeats. We're dead. Just souls."

"Don't ask me." Kyohei replies jumping over a log. "Hey is it just me or does it seem like there a lot more trees?"

"You're right." Ada calls back to him."There a lot more trees. in fact, it seems like a forest."

"Menos Forest?" Kyohei asks and frowns.

I shake my head. "No, the trees would be bigger and we would be seeing more hollows than we currently are."

"He's right." Ada agrees.

"The heartbeat's just past those trees." Kyohei states.

I stop and Kyohei and Ada follow suit.

"I want you guys to stay here." I command. Then, I face Kyohei. "Kyohei."

He sighs and nods. "Got it."

I turn and cautiously grasp the hilt of my zanpakuto, strapped to my back. Then I shunpoed past the trees.

H. PoV

The sound and presence of another person, grabs my attention.

"Who's there?" I snap into position.

 **Ikuto PoV**

A girl turns to face me. Her hair, white and tipped blood red, whips in the wind. One of her eyes glows crimson red, while the other gleams a shining silver. A giant scythe is held tightly in her grasp.

I step into closer view.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I say softly. "I want to help you." And oddly enough, even though it was my duty, this girl was activating something inside me. A desire. It was my own personal desire.

* * *

 **H. Pov**

I stare at the man who has entered the clearing. His long, black hair blows around in the wind. A bang of it is still and obsucres the left side of his face. however, I can see the right side. his eye is a deep emerald, green. His skin is pale and white. He wears robes similar to mine. The robes were shihakusho. Where were the words coming from? I clutch my head as it throbs. The man steps closer. I shake my head and brandish Akumi Shakaku.

"Stay back. I know your real intentions. You're here to take me back to _her._ " I spit.

A look of utter confusion crosses his face. "Take you back?" He asks. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I want to help you."

I shake and tremble remembering my old life.

"Who are you? And how much is she paying you?"

He frowns and then he's gone. I turn and swing my scythe. The man has appeared behind me and was barely holding off m blade. I press harder.

 **Ikuto PoV**

She's strong. I struggle to hold her off. I grit my teeth and push her scthe off my blade.

"Listen to me. No one's paying me to do anything!" I say and jump back "My name is Ikuto Shadou and I am the lieutenant of the Infinity Squad of the Soul Society."

I shunpo forward and grab the hand holding the scythe.

"I didn't want to do this to you, but I need you to come with me."

 **H. PoV**

As he says this, my world fades to black.

* * *

How'd you guys like that? In the chapter I promise this time I will reveal the name of our heroine.

H- Why do I have to tell my story again.

Ikuto- My problem is that I have to tell my side too.

H- Go away you vampire emo buttmunchkin.

Ikuto-*smirks* tsundere.

H- AM NOT!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Buttkuya for your review! Please keep working hard on your fanfiction too!  
Disclaimer-Still do not own Bleach.  
This time it will all take place in H"s PoV

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Stranger**

I wake up and find myself surrounded by sand. The moon glows in the distance. I look around. I'm alone. then I start. No I'm not. Up ahead a man stares at the man.  
I stand and walk over to him  
"Its beautiful isn't it?" I say to him.  
"Yes, it is." He replies absentmindedly. And then he jumps. "Wait a second. Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?"  
He jumps back and I get a good look at him. I feel my eyes widen. While the right side of his face is obscured from view, I can get a good look at the left side of his face. He has a the mask of a hollow. Or at least half. The iris is golden and mixed with green. where the whites of his eyes should be, there was black instead. HIs hair was black and his skin pale.

 _Just like the man in the clearing..._ I thought. He glare at me.

"Why are you in my inner world?" He snarled. He seemed shocked and defensive.

"I have no clue..." I answer. Then I look around. _It looks like... Hueco Mundo. My home._ My head starts throbbing. No that's insane. Not possible. I had no idea where I was and I was calling it home? I clutch my head and drop to the ground. It hurts to think.

"Hey!" He's next to me suddenly. "Are you okay?"

I scream in reply. I feel as if my head will explode. _Let me OUT!_ Deep inside me it resonates. I gasp and tears prick my vision. I feel the man shake me back and forth. Then I hear a sword ring and hear the sound of gritting teeth.

I feel lips pressed against mine. Something warm spills from them and I swallow it. Almost instantly, my headache is gone. I feel warm. And it wasn't from the liquid. I open my eyes and look at the white and black of a mask. The man is kissing me and giving me something mouth to mouth. I'm startled and bite his lip and push him back. He winces at the lip bite and wipes the blood off the wound.

"So you're a biter." He says.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I exclaim.

He calmly gets up and brushes himself off.

"Giving you my blood." He answers.

"Giving me your WHAT?!"

He looks at me. " My blood. It isn't poison and it isn't going to give you HIV. It has healing properties." There is an implied 'duh'.

"Stay away you, vampire!" I wave my hand back and forth. He blinks and bursts out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" I shout.

"It's... nothing..." He gasps, still laughing. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Your name?" He asks.

I stare him in the eye.

"Hirai. Hirai Yukunan."

"Nice to meet you, Hirai, I'm Hero." He says.

I gape. "You are definitely no hero."

"I didn't say I was, my name is Hirow. H-I-R-O-W. Hirow."

"Oh." I say embarrassed.

Suddenly, the world dissolves.

* * *

I gasp and shoot up. I hear abird chirp.

"Oh! You're awake!" A girl's voice says.

I turn in that direction.

A girl in a shihakusho has stood up. Her kind, sky, blue eyes are smiling and so are her lips which were a light, natural pink. Her green hair shinned in the early sunlight and long bangs framed her face, while the rest was short and shot out behind the bangs. It looked spiky, yet soft. Beside her, a young man was sitting down. He had dark teal eyes and long red hair, colored like an apple, that covered the right side of his face, but another teal eye peeks out to stare at me. However, in the teal was a slight white. It was obvious, he was blind.

"I'm glad you're awake!" the girl said. "I'm Ada and the idiot over there is Kyohei."

He laughs and says, "You're the real idiot. I cant believe you're saying that to the captain of your squad."

"Oh be quiet!" She demands.

"I'm Hirai." I say. "Where am I?"

I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was in an old, Japanese styled room.

Ada and Kyohei look at me.

"You're in the Soul Society."

Somewhere, deep inside me, the words brought me great comfort and relief. It was familiar the name.

Question was, how'd did I know it?

* * *

So guys how did you like it? Please review if you haven't! I have a lot planned for this story! And Hirai, Hirow, Ada, Kyohei, and Ikuto! Stay tuned!

Hirai-Stupid vampire (muttered)

Hirow-what was that?(mischievously/evilly)

Hirai-(flustered) NOTHING!

Stupid Idiots

H&H- _ **WHAT WAS THAT?!**_

 _*EEP!* NOTHING! *runs*_

 _SEE YOU GUYS LATER!_

H&H- _ **GET BACK HERE!**_ *run after her, swinging weapons*

 _BYE! SEE YOU LATER IF I LIVE!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- still don't own Bleach.

Oi, so this chapter will bring Ichigo and Rukia's and some others in.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cold Shoulder**

I walk beside Ada and Kyohei. They're talking about the 'situation ', I suppose it means me. Which is why I'm not paying attention to it. We walk up to a set of giant doors.

"This is Captain Kurai and Third-seat Romanse." Kohei uttered.

"You may enter."

The massive double doors open with a loud creak.

Two lines of men and women facing each other stand. All of them wear black robes and white ones over those.

At the very end and center is a man with a long, messy ponytail and two hairpins sticking out of it. Pink and flowery robes adorn his white robes and shihakusho. He tips his straw hat back so I can see his face. Whiskers dot it. Oh, and he was drunk. Probably should have mentioned it earlier. Oh, well.

A strict-looking woman with her black hair up in a bun and oval glasses atop her dainty nose, glares at the man and clutches a book in one hand.

"Soutaicho!" She exclaimed. "Stop daydreaming!"

While she shakes him back and forth I look around the plain-looking room. Then I see the golden box. Inside a man and woman, though I can't hear them, are yelling at each other. The man was tall,and muscular with light orange hair and mean-looking brown eyes. The woman was short and had deep purple eyes that are close to tears. Her raven black hair glimmers in the golden light of the box.

I glanced at Kyohei and Ada. Kyohei puts one finger to his lips and winks at me. Then he links another finger at the box. A trail of light snakes toward it and rears back and smashes it to pieces.

"-don't care if you think that way!" The man yelled, waving two pitch-black zanpakuto in front of her. "The hollow me and Yhwach," I saw her wince at the name. "are my zanpakuto! They are me, Rukia! You'll have to get used to seeing them around a lot, either that or you can hate me along with them!"

The woman, Rukia looks hurt. "That's not what I mean, Ichigo!" She cried out, angrily, "I'm worried that one of them will take over you! I'm scared for you!"

Kyohei started to look like he regretted letting the box open. Ada was biting her lip, and everyone was looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo clenched his teeth and tousled his hair and hissed ing frustration. Rukia looks like she'll break. I can tell they love each other. Deeply.

Ichigo sighed and then held Rukia, close. "I won't let that happen, trust me."

Rukia cried and hugged him back. Then, a man with long, black hair cleared his throat.

They let go of each other, "Oh, brother! I'm so sorry!" She bowed.

The man sighed and then he turned to me.

"Shall we get this started, soutaicho?"

The man at the center nodded.

"Let's get this meeting started."

* * *

The men and women looked toward me.

"First thing, what is your name young lady?" The man asked in a sleepy voice.

I bow, "Um, I am Hirai Yukunan."

He nodded as if he knew this already. "I am Shunsui Kyoraku."

He yawned and pointed to a woman with a zanpakuto behind her back and hair similar to Ada's but black. "She is Soi Fon." Then he went down each line, the man with long, white hair was Jushiro Ukitake, the man with long black hair and an eyepatch was Kenpachi Zaraki. There was Isane Kotetsu, Shinji Hirako, Sajin Komamura, Love Aikawa, Rose Otorobashi, and the man who had cleared his throat was Byakuya Kuchiki, and so many more names...

Then he got down to business. "Ikuto Shadou present your case."

"We found Hirai Yukunan in Hueco Mundo she appears to be-" After that I stopped paying attention.

 _What the hell am u doing here? Why?_ I kept asking myself these questions over and over.

"Miss Hirai?" Shunsui calls.

"Hu, oh yes?"

He chuckles. "Unfortunately you're too far deep now to erase your memories and so the only option left for you is to work with one of the squads. Doubly so, the only squad short on positions right now is the Infinity Squad."

I process this. "So... I can't go back to the World of the Living?" The words shock me.

Apparently they shock Shunsui too, because his eyes widen in shock. "Well," He says. "You can but only on jobs."

"Good." I say. My answer shocks everyone. " I'll do it."

"Well then, Hirai, meet the actual captain of the Infinity Squad. " He gesturesays to his left.

"Ikuto Shadou. "

* * *

I walk out of the room with my new squad members. I turn to Ikuto.

"You lied to me."

He ignored me and kept walking.

"Hirai-chan," Ada said. "A lot of people are after Ikuto's's life so he keeps low profile and Kyohei, of his own free will, has offered on pretend to be him."

I nod. Still doesn't explain why he was giving me the cold shoulder. I walked between Adaand Kyohei, while Ikuto walked at the front.

I already knew. Today was going to be long. And it was.

* * *

Ok so how was it?

Anyway I really loved the Ichiruki XD

Ichigo- Cruel

Rukia-bitch

Me- oh I know.

*laughs evilly*

See you next time!

*laughs again*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach though I still wished I did.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hirow**

"G-gg-r-aaa-ahh!" I push Kyohei's zanpakuto back and shunpoed behind him. He quickly intercepted my blade by deftly flipping his blade over his shoulder. I see an opening and use it to my advantage. I swing my second zanpakuto and hold it by his neck.

"Dammit." He cursed.

I smile. "Checkmate."  
Ada claps. "That was amazing, Hirai-chan!"  
"Yeah it was. First time beside Ikuto that any has surpassed me." Kyohei remarked. Then I let him go and he sheathed his katana.  
"You should be lieutenant, this guy is useless." Ada jabs her thumb at Kyohei.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Oh deal with it." She stuck her tongue out.

I laugh and then I see Ikuto. "Hey, Ikuto!" I wave at him. He ignores me and continues walking.  
I watch him as he passes us and sigh. For the last couple of days I had been training,any times Ikuto stopped by, but he never spoke to me. It was like I wasn't there at all.

"Don't worry. He'll welcome you with open arms soon." Ada said, cheerfully. And then in a quieter voice, "I hope."

I sigh and ask, "Does he always do that to new members?"

Kyohei and Ada glance at each other. "Actually Hirai, you're the newest member in the last three years." Kyohei said solemnly.

Oh.

"Ok take me with your best shot!" Ada yelled and charged me.

"Bring it on!" I yell back.

* * *

I collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Again. It might seem fun, but swinging a sword for 8 hours is strenuous.

"Ugh." I moan and turn on my side and fall asleep.

* * *

The landscape is sandy... again... I see a tall palace to my right and the moon shines to the left... full.

"You again?" A voice asks. "I thought that your first trip as your last."

I turn and am face to face with him... Hirow.

"I don't know why I'm here ok? Cut me some slack."

"Someone's in a bad mood." he tossed back.

I stiffen.

"Knew it." He said and sat down cross-legged. "Care to explain why?"

I sigh. "Sure why not you're probably the only who will listen to me."

He raises an eyebrow but remains silent.

"So apparently I'm a Shinigami who's still alive, and now since I didn't have any training before, I'm being trained to death."

"Sounds rough."

"Oh and the captain happens to be giving me the cold shoulder." I finished.

"Probably to protect you." Hirow guessed.

'What do you mean?"

"There are worse and more dangerous things than hollows." He said, ominously.

"Such as?"

"Arrancars, Hirai... quincies...bounts..."

Somehow the words were familiar but i could tell from where...

"Hey, is Hirow your real name?" I ask him.

"No. It's not my given name, if that's what you want to know. It's the name i made for myself... Why do you ask?" He deftly flipped his hand over and examined his lifelines.

"i knew it. Your name is similar to mine." I say and look at his lines too. it surprises me how comfortable i am with him. Like he was a part of me.

"You're right. I derived it from your name." He answered, his tone soft and dark. "It's a beautiful name yours, it means 'placid well'. I added 'ow' to stand for hollow."

"Another question, what are you exactly are you?" I ask.

"An arrancar." He replied. "Of the sorts..."

"Oh..." I say, quietly. "Why did you freak when i first came here?"

"You're full of questions today. " He said, his mouth quirking at the side. "Well, to answer your question," he turned his face to look at the palace. "This place is my inner world. it appears to be yours too. This place though, is where i can relax and be myself. Where i work, many people expect me to be silent."

"Sounds like someone i know." i laughed and then looked at him. "What do you mean this appears to be my inner world too?"

"Its the only way you could have gotten in. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been possible." he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." I trail off.

He got up and brushed some sand off, "Looks like it's time for you to go. Here." He extended a hand. i grabbed it and he pulled me up. "To address your captain problem, be your charming self. He'll open up eventually."

"Okay."

Then that sandy, familiar world disappears.

* * *

I wake up to the bright sun.

"Rise and shine, Hirai!" Ada opens the door, "Get dressed, you have a lot to do today!"

I groan and got dressed. Then, reluctantly, followed Ada. Then, i see Ikuto. i remember what Hirow had said to me. 'Be your charming self.'

I take a deep breath. "Ohayo, Ikuto-taicho!"

He kept walking and passed us. I turned around and watched him. I snapped. he'd been ignoring me too long.

"Listen to me, you," I yell. "you, Vampire Emo Buttmunchkin!"

He stopped and faced me. "What did you just call me?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Vampire Emo Buttmunchkin! Pay attention to me!'

His eyebrow twitched. Better.

"Hirai!" Ada hissed, shaking me.

"Treat me with some respect!" I pointed at him accusingly.

"Fine."

That surprised me. "Huh, uh, what?" I gaped.

He smiled a small smile, reminding me of Hirow. "I said fine, now you're the one needs to pay more attention."

With that he walked off. Then he looked over his shoulder, "And call me, Ikuto, Hirai." Then he left.

I smiled. Guess he had a soul after all.

* * *

So how was it this time? Hiruto(Ikuto and Hirai) stuff will happen, along with some Kyoda(Kyohei and Ada), and Hiroai(Hirow and Hirai) Just hang on!

Please review, oh and thanks to my friends on Instagram for your support! I really appreciate it! Love you all1 3

Hi- Stupid vampire emo.

I- says the stupid shinigami.

Hi- I am not stupid!

I- You are.

K- You two are such a cute couple.

A- I agree *nods*

Hi&I- _**WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!**_

K&A- see?

I-kill.

Hi-I'm up for it.

K&A smile and then run like hell.

I&Hi- **_GET BACK HERE!_**

You guys are too scary, though. -.-ll Why would they? They aren't insane... -.-ll See you guys next time, I've got to break up a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! I know it's been awhile guys. *sheepish* A lot is happening to me, right now...

Thanks to my dear sis, MangaPadlock, for her review. I'm happy you're enjoying this so far!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Memories of the Living**

... _little girl...wake up...get out of the sandbox...wake up...you have to get up... you have to remember..._

Who are you...?

 _wake up..._

 ** _DREAM IT!_**

* * *

 **/||BEFORE||\\\**

I slam the door, shaking the whole house. A woman pulls it open, her green eyes wide and scared. Her ebony hair blows and rides the breeze. _She's holding me back..._ I think to myself. She grabs for my arm. I pull it out of her tight grasp.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" I scream, turning to face her. "I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER IN THESE CHAINS!" Tears flow from my eyes, down my cheeks. my hair, red like blood in the wind. _Stop hiding me from the world..._ I think, knowing that she wouldn't hear it. I was tired... but of what? What? I can't remember...

"Hirai! STOP IT'S NOT SAFE!" The woman shrieked back at me. But she doesn't move from the threshold. Her hand is stretched out to me though. I ignore it. I turn away from her and run into the snowy night. I ran to a shadow. A shadow of a man. He had promised me freedom. I remember that. I know that. It was suspicious sure, but I took that chance. I draw closer to his silhouette, I try to remember his face. Before I could get to the details, pain exploded in my head. An unforgiving pain. Darkness drew closer to me and the memory faded into nothing. Distantly, I thought I heard someone screaming. It takes awhile for me to register the fact that I'm the one screaming. I scream and scream. It hurts. The pain... it doesn't stop. No matter how much I beg for it to... I start to fall into the shadows, when a pair of cold, soothing hands pull me back. shaking with me. The owner of the hands is talking to me... Slowly his voice becomes clearer and clearer...

"Hirai? Hirai?! Please... come on.. Wake up it's just a nightmare. Don't let it scare you." His voice was music to my ears. They soothed the pain and despair in my head and heart. I open my eyes. Back in the present. I turned over on my side to thank the owner of the voice. I look into worried, green eyes.

 _Ikuto..._

* * *

 **++Morning++**

My katana slammed into Kyohei's, making him grunt. "Geez, hirai, what's ruffling your feathers?" He asked barely managing to block my next blow.

"Would it be appropriate to say that it has to do with the captain?" Ada inquired, her voice like wind chimes. "You never really liked him much, Hirai and always complain about his mediocrity and silence."

I don't answer her and instead shift my attack to her. She raises her zanpakuto to fend me off. She bit her lip and tried to throw me off. I spun and kicked her sword arm. She dropped her katana and tumbled into Kyohei who dropped his to catch her. I point one of my zanpakutos at their necks.

"Don't say anymore." I say, quietly. Then I sheathe my zanpakuto and turn my heel and stalk off. As I storm away, I try to not think of what had happened last night... It was strange. He had appeared into my room out of nowhere. Like he was a ghost, and not a shinigami. Though I guess you could consider them as ghosts... I sighed, deep in thought. _God..._ I punch the wall next to me. My fist throbs with a dull pain. I don" pay attention to it.

 _Dammit... Just who are you, Ikuto Shadou?_

* * *

And it has been written. Damn it was long and dang this library computer chair is damn uncomfortable. XD Oh well!

thanks you guys for sticking with me for so long! Hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter as well.

H- Hmph. Why am I stuck with the freaky emo?

I- How should I know? Why am I stuck with you?

A-Stop fighting please.

K- *eating pudding* yeah. It's all cool.

H- KYOHEI IS THAT MY PUDDING?!

K- URK!

H- KYOHEI KURAI!

K- I'M SORRY!*RUNS*

H-GET BACK HERE!

He's not crazy... =.=ll

I- He is for eating her pudding...

Good point, Ikuto.


	8. Chapter 8

And here I am again~-~ let's do this thing my peeps!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Lost...**

I lie back on the bed and sigh. _Dammit..._ My fist hurt from punching the wall earlier. I probably shouldn't have done it but at the time my brain didn't register that fact. I just needed to hit something. Fast. And I did, but now I wish it had been something way softer. I look up, blankly, at the white ceiling. I was immensely bored. Sighing, I get up and open my sliding door and swiftly move away from the dark room. I headed out back to the large field.

I collapsed on top of the grassy plain and gazed up at the stars. In my head, I knew this was my home now. But somewhere deep inside of my self I knew something different. I knew that I didn't belong. I knew I was lost. With no place to go. No place to call home. It was always going to be like this. Always.

As I peered at the stars, I grew more and more tired. And I fell into a deep sleep...

 _Here again..._ The desert sand blows in the wind.

"What are you doing here?" A calm voice asked me. I whirl around to face the man behind me.

 _Hirow..._ Damn all the guys in my life were sneaking up behind me without me noticing or knowing.

"How am I supposed to know?" I say, sarcastically. "Maybe it's because I have to _sleep?_ " I turn back around.

"..." He's silent for awhile. "Sorry. I'm just used to being alone. "

I look over my shoulder. "Same here, bud."

He sighed and sat down beside me. I casually leaned away from his familiar prescence. _Why does he seem so familiar? I hardly know this freak!_ I sigh, wistfully. He notches and glances at me.

"Tired?" He asks, a tad concerned.

"Yeah. It's been a long day slash week." I reply looking up at the moon.

He glanced at his hands. "Alright, it's time for you to wake up, Hirai. I'll see you maybe later."

I sigh and then feel myself, slowly disappear. Again.

* * *

YAY! THE APP NOW ALLOWS ME TO WRITE FROM MY PHONE! YIPEE! GOD IT'S SO MUCH EASIER NOW!

H-She's so energetic.

I-Tell me about it.

 ** _DON'T COMPLAIN._**


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go, go, go, peeps! I know i haven't written in this story in forever, but here it is!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Meeting the**

 **others.**

 **(Who I Had No Idea Existed)**

Honestly, the last few days, had NOT been the best of my life. I had been stranded in a snowy forest, nearly eaten by a hollow, knocked out by a freaky emo(Ikuto), taken to a place in which you had to be dead to be in(I'm not dead), and ignored by my savior/emo/annoying brat. I thought things couldn't get worse. but of course, my first kiss had to be stolen by a guy who was half-hollow, and then I woke up screaming in front of Ikuto. Did I mention, my first kiss was stolen?

So anyhoo, I woke up in the morning feeling crappy, and crummy and tired. I felt like smashing my fist into the wall again, even though the last time I had done it, my fist throbbed for an eternity. I sat up, grumbling my anger and rage. Ada poked her head in just in time to be hit by a pillow.

"Bleh, peh! What the heck, Rai-chan!" She shrieked, spewing feathers from the ripped up mess. "What in the world!" Kyohei appeared behind her, chuckling, and began to pluck feather's from Ada's face and hair.

"Sorry, Ada." I said, getting up from the bed. "I can't help myself, when I get mad."

Ada sighed and Kyohei laughed more. "Geez." Ada frowned. "Well hurry up, I have some people I want you to meet." I looked at her oddly, before following her out of my room. I zone out while, Kyohei and Ada banter back and forth, occasionally, I see Ada punch Kyohei or Kyohei flicking Ada, but I don't listen to what they say.

I keep walking in some sort of half daze half acuteness. But apparently, the daze was stronger, seeing as I didn't notice some behind me until he smacked my head with his fist.

"OW! GODDAMMIT!" I yell and turn on my attacker, Ada and Kyohei turn, their hands going to their blades.

"Pay attention you dolt." Ikuto said, sternly. I glared at him, angrily. "If you don't you'll get yourself killed."

I snarl. "I know that!"

He shook his head. "Then why didn't you sense me from behind?"

Damn it was like he could read my mind.

"I dunno," I say, sarcastically. "Maybe I'm not expecting to be hit by an emo freak at 8:00 a.m. in the morning!" I heard Ada giggle from behind me.

Ikuto was bemused. "You have to learn to expect the unexpected."

I grumbled and acted as if I didn't learn anything from that, but I did. I stored the tidbit for later.

 _Note to self, emo freaks like giving lectures after attacking you from behind._

Ada turned me back around to face Kyohei. "Pay attention, Hirai." She scolded. "Honestly, I'm spending my day so you can meet rest of the squad members."

I stared at her. "There are more of you?" I said, surprised. "Oh just great." Kyohei snickered and Ada stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ada, you're only doing this to get out of work!" Kyohei exclaimed, laughing. Ikuto rolled his eyes and Ada hit Kyohei's shoulder.

"You're both idiots." Ikuto muttered, and walked ahead of us to a room with a large door. He grasped the edge of it and yanked it open.

Inside, were eight soul reapers, chattering amongst each other. They stopped at once, when they saw Ikuto. They got up and bowed. Ikuto nodded at them, but I could see he was uncomfortable in his current position.

Sighing, I pushed past him and stuck my head into the room.

"Yo, what's up?" I say, as nonchalantly as possible. Ada and Kyohei laughed and entered the room nodding to each person before sitting down on the floor. Ikuto, quickly claimed the darkest corner and gave me a grateful nod. I step fully into the room and wave to the strangers.

"So this is our new recruit." A voice said. "Haven't gotten one in years."

The owner of the voice was a man of looking about 23-years of age. He had long blue-black hair, as opposed to Ikuto's pitch black hair. His eyes glimmered, a sparkly blue, like he had no secrets. I compared to his eyes to Ikuto's. In my opinion, they held nothing to Ikuto's. His were a deep emerald green and seemed to hold all types of unknown secrets.

"Maybe it's cuz you ain't exactly the most cheery bunch around." I retorted. Kyohei whistled, cheerily. "Kyohei, whistling doesn't make you people any friendlier."

They all laughed at that. I glanced to Ikuto who was smiling wryly in his corner.

"Well that's true, red-eyes." The man chuckled. "Nice to know we have more 'friendly' people in this group besides, Kyohei." He extended his hand to me. "I'm Stark. Razei Stark."

Glaring at him, I smacked his hand away. "Alright then, who the hell are the others?"Ikuto shook his head and Ada sighed.

Stark snickered. "Okay Miss-I-Don't-Like-Stark, I'll introduce you to the others." He pointed to a girl sitting next to him with purple hair and a hazel eye. Her right eye was covered by a bandage eye-patch. Her sword was strapped across the back of her waist. "That's Rima Lousette." The girl waved, carelessly, before slumping back down her seat.

Kyohei pointed to a guy with square glasses. "That's Ran Fujioka." The guy waved and went back to his book. "Of course he'd rather examine the fine definitions of physics."

The guy, Ran, rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that you're too stupid to know what half what I say means, Kyohei."

Kyohei made a face and then pointed to two girls. One had short blue hair and the other long black. "The blue haired girl is Seiren. The black one is Setsuka." They waved

Stark butted in and took over. "Over there are Darres, Lleyton, and Fang." Three men looked up and waved casually. "That's everyone."

"Well you people seem like such a great bunch." I said sarcastically. "Can I please get back to sleeping or work?"

Rima hmmed and haaahed.

Stark grabbed my arm. "Let's go have fun!"

"WHAT!?" I wanted to say but I was dragged away.

* * *

Well everyone I know I've been on a reaaaalllyyy long hiatus but I'm back. I'll be on more often! Please stay tumed!

Sneak peek at Ch. 10

 _Blood covered my hands. Everywhere I looked, crimson stained my gaze..._


	10. Chapter 10

I would like everyone to drop everything and go follow Senna._.nozomi on Instagram.

She is the greatest and craziest friend ever. She's never given up on me and this story coulnt move forward without her yelling st me not to procrastinate.

Thanks Hylia. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **"Fun"**

 **(According to Stark)***

 **Don't trust him**

Stark swiveled around and placed a hat on my head. "Now this, this is stellar!" He turned back around and went digging through a bunch of things in Rima's dresser drawer.

I choked on the large feathers of the hat and spat the ones that had crept into my mouth, out. "What the hell!?"

Rima lounged on her bed, reading a novel of some sort. Her eyes flicked up once and awhile to see what Stark had done to me. She sat with and cup of water and a cup of sake for Stark.

Stark picked up his sake cup and sipped. "Okay next!" He set down the cup and took out a dress. He tossed it at me, along with a different hat and some shoes. "Put that on." He exited the room.

I collapsed on the bed. "This is..."

"Nuts?" Rima asked, her voice soft.

"Yeah." I sighed and took my shihakusho off and put on the dress. "He does realize most of this stuff doesn't suit me at all?"

"For Stark, it's just about fun." She murmured. "He says that there's no point in a life without any fun at all."

I snorted. "Well he has some pretty warped ideas about fun."

Rima grinned. "Oh you have NO idea." She put a firm emphasis on the word no.

Stark knocked on the door. "Heyyy are you done in there?" He peeked in and saw me dressed and tsked. "Yup that doesn't work for you either."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Well you need a look for when you do missions in the World of the Living!" Stark spread his arms wide. "Or you won't fit in."

I blinked again before laughing. "Uhh thanks and all but I think I have that covered."

"Eh?" It was Stark's turn to blink. "But..."

Rima snickered at Stark's expression. I shot her a look. Apparently she wasnt little Miss Delicate and Caring. I turned my gaze back to Stark. "Trust me. I have something. You can ask Ada."

Stark gave me a suspicious stare. "Are you suuuurrreeee?" He dragged out the sure part of the sentence to impressive lengths.

"I'm completely sure." I smirked mischeviously. "Ubless you don't trust Ada...?"

Stark's eyes widened at the hidden the he hreat he detected. Ada was known for being wildly hysteric in matters of trust. If you didn't trust her and she was close to you, she'd fly into hysterics. I'd done that nice and she'd gone berserk on me.

"Okay, so you're sure." Stark gave me a mock evil eye. "To bring Ada's Wild Trust into this. You're more clever than you look."

I shrugged, nonchalantly. "I have my moments."

Stark sighed. "I am defeated." I smirked at him.

"You have no idea."

* * *

I am tired =^=

H-oldie.

HEY!

preview:

 _"Forget me."_


End file.
